A Pain Called Memories
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: All Kagome Higuarshi wanted to do is to forget EVERYTHING about the Fedual Era. To forget the most important memories of her life and the most important person. Why did Inuyasha leave Kagome alone? Did he leave Kagome for Kikyou? Read to find out!
1. Her Dream Come True

Heres the new story!!! Enjoy!

**A Pain Called Memories**

**Chapter One  
Her Wish Come True**

Kagome ran into her room, slamming her door shut firmly behind her. Her salty tears running down her creamy white skin, and she fell to her knees while her loud choking sobs were ceasing into small quiet ones. She lay down on her bed and tired her best to clear her mind of all her painful memories. She wanted to forget everything that has happened to her in the past four years. New tears started to take place in her eyes, and she tried her best to forget everything about the Feudal Era. She made her decision as she was running back home. She was never going back to the Feudal Era, she was never going back to see her friends, and she was never going back to Inuyasha.

**A Couple of Days Ago**

Kagome tried her best to change Inuyasha's bandages. She sighed in frustration as Inuyasha told her to hurry. She tried her best to control her tongue and was surprised she held her anger in so well. She sighed and was glad for the peace and quiet she had at the moment. Everyone was gone to the village festival and Kagome wanted to go, but she seen the pain of memories in Inuyasha's eyes and how his heart ached every time it beat. Kagome knew he was hurting so she decided to stay with him. She finished her wonderful doctoring skills and leaned back to marvel at her work and Inuyasha started to pull his shirt back onto his muscled shoulders.

"Inuyasha lets go take a walk in the forest." He looked back at her with a slight smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed his treasured sword and they soon started their walk. Kagome looked up at the star infested sky. She tried to give Inuyasha enough space; she wanted to stay out of his way.

She glanced over at him, every so often, and seen the sadness that was staining his honey colored eyes. She wanted to comfort him and tell him how she would always be there for him, but she was way to shy to say something like that and she was unsure on how he would react. Kagome loved Inuyasha and she knew that he didn't feel the same way, but she held that glimmer of hope in her large caring heart. "Kagome, please say something to me." "I'm not sure what to say Inuyasha. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you are now." He frowned a little and looked at her. "Kagome what do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking about your past days with Kikyo." He stopped dead in his tracks and Kagome turned around giving him her warm gentle smile that could easily melt anyone's cold heart. _How can she still care for me so much? After all the times I have made her cry, all the pain and worrying I've caused her she still gives me her whole heart and I can only give her half of mine. _"Kagome how can you care for me so much? After all the pain I've caused you, after all the tears I've made you shed. You still give me your whole heart."

Kagome started to blush a shade of pink and she looked up at him with her beautiful dark brown eyes, which shimmered with hope and love. "Cause Inuyasha, you're the one who makes me feel like I'm safe when we're really not, you can make me laugh and smile on days that I'm sad." She walked over to him placing her small hand onto his cheek. Inuyasha jumped at her loving touch and he gently placed his hand onto hers. They looked into each other's eyes and Inuyasha softened his look into a loving one. "And I feel like I'm on top of the world just to be held in your arms." Inuyasha pulled her into a loving embrace and entangled his fingers into her soft, raven black hair. "Kagome I'm never going to let anyone have you. You're my Kagome and nothing or anyone will ever change that. Kagome I cherish everything that we have together, more than my own life. I'm so thankful that you can to me and awakened me from me slumber. I'm so glad that I have you here." Kagome snuggled into his warm chest, feeling a sense of pride inside.

"Inuyasha?" He placed his thumb and forefinger around her chin pulling her face up to meet his. "Yeah?" Kagome blushed and shook her head. The fireworks started to go off; marking the end of the festival, and Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome marvel at the beautiful, vibrant explosion of colors. He picked her up smiling, a smile of victory, as Kagome squeaked with shock, and he started jumping tree to tree, till he got to the highest one. The both carefully sat down on a branch and Kagome leaned on Inuyasha, and he started to pull her closer to him. "Fireworks in this era are so prettier, than in mine."

Inuyasha laid his head on hers and he felt her sigh deeply. "Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha watched the beautiful kaleidoscope of colors burst into the dark sky, and then fade away into nothing. "Do you remember when you kissed me to stop me from transforming?" Kagome blushed into a deep shade of red. Of course she remembered it. It was her very first kiss and she was so glad it was with Inuyasha and not that loser Hojo. That kiss (to Kagome) seemed to deepen her and Inuyasha's trust in each other, and of course their feelings. Kagome started to blush even more.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha pulled her face to his, their faces dangerously close and Kagome's heart started to fly. "I was wondering why you haven't kissed me since." After he finished his sentence he took Kagome's tender lips with his own. He pulled away rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Kagome started to blush even more and put her forefingers on her lips. _Did Inuyasha just kiss me?_ "Did you just kiss me?" Inuyasha smiled innocently and took her lips with his again, he pulled away and seen Kagome pout a little. "Have a problem with it?" The two laughed and Inuyasha leaned against the tree trunk, pulling Kagome into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Inuyasha I have to get down from here sometime." He pouted a little, his bottom lip quivering while his dog ears drooped. "Why?" Kagome laughed at the mopey hanyou. "Cause I have to go to bed and the others are going to worry about me." His ears perked back up and he snorted, while he just held on to his Kagome tighter. "You can sleep up here with me, and they know that you're with me. If they don't they're just stupid." Kagome sighed, she knew Inuyasha was not going to let her down, so she leaned into him and she heard him inhale deeply. "That's more like it." Inuyasha held on to her tighter while Kagome snuggled into the warm hanyou, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. The Break Up

**Well here is chapter 2!! I hope u enjoy!!! **

**Chapter Two  
The Break Up**

Kagome woke up to a gentle summer breeze, and to the golden yellow rays of the sun smiling down at her. She turned around to Inuyasha, still soundly sleeping. He looked so peaceful and at ease while he was asleep. Kagome admired how his brilliant silver hair proudly shinned under the golden sun. She leaned back against him while she tried to remember that look of such peace. "Good morning Kagome." She gave him a warm smile and he kissed her lightly. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded her head and yawned. "Yeah, I was fine but I'm starting to get a little hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"That sounds great!" He took her in his arms and gracefully jumped from their sleeping place. Kagome climbed out of his arms, and started to stretch. He chuckled at her and grabbed her hand enlacing his fingers with hers. They started walking back to the village and they stopped at the top of stairs. "Inuyasha, when we get back to the village. You're not going to act like nothing happened are you?" He looked into Kagome's eyes and realized that look of love and hope was gone, but was replaced with sadness and worry. Inuyasha's heart ached at her eyes. He was going to his mind told him repetitively. Inuyasha let go of her hand and started running in the opposite direction. Kagome frowned as tears threatened to come.

_He was going to. _

Kagome told herself that he wasn't. He just wasn't ready for a full-blown relationship with her. "That means he is still in love with Kikyo..." Tears finally came from her eyes, and she started walking back to the village. Inuyasha finally stopped running. He had no idea were he was going; his feet just took over him. He sat down on a rock, resting his troubled brow in his hands. Inuyasha wanted to forget about Kikyo and move on with Kagome, but his heart would not let the image of the dead priestess away. He let a growl of frustration escape his throat. He hated himself for leaving Kagome like that, and the thought of acting like nothing happened last night, just made him hate himself more. He wanted to be with Kagome, but Kikyo wouldn't leave his heart alone. She was the cause of all this pain, so maybe he should go back to Kikyo. It wasn't fair to Kagome if his whole heart wasn't set on her. He was still in love with Kikyo, and it seemed that he was in love with her more than Kagome.He had to choose one of them and he was slowly regretting what he was about to do to Kagome. "I have to break up with her." He frowned and tears filled his golden eyes.

"I never want to see Kagome again!"

He then started walking to the mountains. Kagome drug her feet against the dirt road. The Inu gang quickly noted Kagome's unlike behavior and started to curiously wonder about their friend. "Do you think they had another fight?" "Maybe. It isn't like Inuyasha to stay away for so long, he usual comes to find her and beg her for forgiveness." Sango looked over at her sad friend. "She needs someone to talk to. I'll be right back guys." "Kagome?" Kagome gave her friend a fake smile and Sango could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome shook her head and looked back down at the ground. "I'm fine Sango. I just need to be alone for a little while. I'll be back soon." She walked away from her silent friend, while Miroku and Shippo walked over to Sango. Kagome continued to drag her feet and sighed deeply.

_Why did he run off like that? It hurts to even think about it, but my mind keeps playing it over and over again._

She sat down on the bank of a river and looked up at the baby blue sky. Kagome hugged her knees, pulling them to her chest. "Why can't we forget all the memories that hurt us the most?" "Because, our hearts want to remind us that we are just human." Kagome jumped and looked up at a smiling Miroku. "May I join you?" Kagome nodded her head and pulled her knees back to her chest. "Kagome what did Inuyasha do to you? I've never seen you this sad before." Miroku seen tears form in her eyes when she looked at him. "Last night a lot of things happened between me and Inuyasha, and when we were going to get back to the village he was going to act like nothing ever happened." Miroku watched her tears slide off her face, hitting her knees.

"Where is he now?" Kagome looked away and frowned and Miroku pulled her into a hug. "Me and you both know were he's going Kagome." Kagome quickly stood up knocking the monk over. Tears started to flow faster and Miroku looked up at a very angry and hurt miko.

"You don't have to make to so obvious to me! I know he's going back to her. Yes I know that he will never love me like he does her, but I can try to make him see that she isn't meant for him! **I AM**!"

She fell to her knees choking on her tears, while Miroku tried to analyze Kagome's words. "Miroku just leave me alone. I need to be by myself for a little while." Miroku tried to protest but he looked down at her and respected her privacy. Kagome watched Miroku leave and she started crying harder. Of course she knew where Inuyasha was going, she wasn't that stupid. She walked over to a tree, leaning against it while she put up a barrier around her. "Maybe If I take a short nap I'll feel better." She quickly fell asleep and her tears still silently fell as she slept.

I bet ur thinking "INUYASHA IS A TOTAL BUTTHEAD!!" or "IM GOING TO KILL KIKYO IN HER SLEEP!!" lmao...Well I hope u enjoyed the new chapter, so leave me some good reviews to see...


	3. The Fearful Demon

**Chapter 3**

**The Fearful Demon**

Inuyasha stopped to rest at a nearby river. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to find Kikyo and why he was doing this to Kagome. "I care for her but I love Kikyo and I can't change that." He looked up at the sky and growled. "Out of all times that sorry excuse for a wolf is coming." Inuyasha growled angrily as Kouga stopped mere inches away from him. "Hey Mutt Face! Where's my woman at?" Inuyasha snarled baring his fangs at the wolf demon. "She isn't interested in you! You're just a mangy wolf that Kagome will never love!" The two got in each other's faces, glaring daggers at each other thinking violent intentions.

"I can smell my beloved Kagome all over you, and it smells like you…..you kissed her! No one kisses my woman!"

Kouga punched the angry hanyou into the tree behind him and then kicked him into the river. Inuyasha slowly stood up and wiped the blood dripping from his lip. He cockily smirked and then frowned.

_Why should I even try to fight Kouga anymore? I'm through with Kagome it shouldn't bother me anymore. Kagome can be with whoever she pleases and I'm never getting in the way of that._

"Kouga, Kagome isn't my concern anymore. I have better things to do than take care of her." Inuyasha walked off his mind screaming at him telling him that he was a fool, an idiot! "I don't care about her anymore. I only care for my own well being and Kikyo's."

Kagome steadily back up before turning her back to the frightful demon. She had to get away, she had to get to the well and go home. She turned around to see the bright blood red eyes eating away at the darkness surrounding them. She hid behind a giant boulder and she heard him stop, sniffing the air. Kagome could hear the small pitter-patter of blood splatter the ground one drop at a time. Tears silently fell down her face, because she knew where the blood came from. The blood of her friends that was trying to protect her, and the innocent bystanders in the village.

_Why did this happen?_

She peeked over the rock and those horrible red eyes darted in every direction searching for something to kill, to feel the liquid of blood on his claws. She could his husky growls escape his throat and Kagome shook from fear as the growls grew louder. "Did you actually think that you could run and hide from a dog youkai? You're such a foolish child!" Kagome seen how the blood shinned under the moonlight, and realized that her blood would soon be on those horrible claws. He started to walk towards her and Kagome started to panic.

**"Inuyasha stop!"**

He stopped and he felt his heart ache and his head throbbed as memories of the girl standing in front on him ran through his mind. He screamed out in pain and put his hands on his head, trying to subdue the internal torture he was going through. He looked up at her snarling and his eyes shinned with fear. "Who are you?" Kagome jumped, his voice was so frightful. "Inuyasha, I'm the one who has been there for you every time you were hurt. I'm the one who loves you." He laughed loudly and evilly and flexed his claws. "I care for no one. If I did I wouldn't have killed all those innocent people. I thirst for blood and flesh to shred. How can you love someone that loves to kill?" Again his heart started to ache, while it throbbed telling him that he was wrong.

His mind was showing memories of him and her together, of her screaming his ran while she was running to his side.

He started to shake wildly, giving her looks of hatred and pain. Kagome seen his eyes flash back and forth gold trying to conquer the red, the real Inuyasha fighting to come back to her. He fell to the ground and Kagome quickly stood up, keeping her distance. This was a great time to run home, but why wouldn't her legs move? "Inuyasha?" She slowly walked over to him, reaching out for him. Inuyasha quickly jumped at her, her blood spilling everywhere.

The demon laughed victoriously and he started to feel weak and tried. He fell to the ground and a couple of hours later, the real Inuyasha woke up to a dead Kagome. Inuyasha started to shake and he looked down at his hands. He smelled human blood all over him. "I killed my friends and innocent people." He could taste blood in his mouth and tears started to fill his eyes. "I killed Kagome with my own claws and fangs. I deserve to die." He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and looked over at Kagome with a saddened smile. "I'll be with you soon." He shoved the sword through his heart, and started to cough up blood.

He walked over to Kagome and lay down beside her. He put his hand wearily to her cheek and frowned.

** "I'm sorry."**

Kagome's eyes darted wide open and she almost fell over in shock. "That dream was WAY to freaky for me."

Lol I bet u though Kagome died MUHAHAHA, no she's perfectly alive and in the next chapter you get to see how her dream affects her...Maybe Kouga will even show up...Thats for me to know and for you to find out! Well leave me some good reviews!!


	4. Flirting Into a Journey

**Well here it is! Chapter four of A Pain Called Memories!!  
I've had huge writer's block when it came to this story but Im hoping to finish it soon!**

Chapter Four  
Flirting Into a Journey

Kagome started walking back into the village while she tried to forget her horrible dream. She started to shake lightly as she remembered the way Inuyasha came at her, her blood spilling everywhere. Kagome started to bite her bottom lip, and then she finally made up her mind. She **_was_** going to go and find Inuyasha. No matter what he said to her. She walked into the hut and was greeted by her friends, and Miroku looked up at her with concern filled eyes. "Kagome are you going somewhere?" Kagome frowned and threw her bag over her shoulders, and slightly nodded her head.

"Yes..."

Miroku turned his back to her and closed his eyes.

"You're going to go and look for Inuyasha then?" Kagome nodded her head again, while she grabbed her bow and arrows. Sango quickly started to gather her things, but Kagome sternly looked down at her best friend. "Sango, this is something I want to do by myself...Something I have to do by myself." Kagome turned her back to them and started heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll see ya soon!"

She waved goodbye and then walked out of the door, and out of their lives.

Sango quickly turned to Miroku and felt like beating the monk to a pulp. "How can you be so calm about this Miroku?!" The monk looked over his shoulder and started to shake slightly. He was always afraid of Sango when she got this upset. "This is something Kagome needs to do on her own...She needs to settle things with Inuyasha by herself. I want to go with her as bad as you do, but I'm not going to hurt her self pride like that."

Sango sat back down and tears started to feel her eyes. "What if she gets hurt out there...what if a demon comes at her?" Shippo looked up at the young woman and climbed onto her shoulder, hugging her neck. "Kagome won't go down easily. She'll put up a fight and she'll make sure she will be the one walking out alive." Sango sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "I still think we should go and follow her at least."

Miroku walked over to her and pulled her into a warm, inviting embrace. "Sango, I wish we could but Kagome would never live with herself if we did...She has to do this by herself." Sango gripped his robes and started to cry into his chest. The monk wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head on hers.

Kouga stopped running, and slowed down into a speedy walk. His mind was so full of ideas of torture, and how he could claim Kagome his. "I can't believe Mutt-Face threw her away...Someone so pure and beautiful as Kagome...He just tossed her aside like nothing." The young wolf-demon sat down on a nearby rock, and placed his head in his hands.

"He said she wasn't his concern anymore. Does that mean that Mutt-Face has another woman?"

Kouga jumped up from his rock and clenched his fist, almost drawing blood. "How could a low-life hanyou have two women!?" He shook his head at the thought and waited for his brothers to catch up with him. "They always have to be so slow..." He sighed deeply while letting his head droop with his sigh, and he started to smell a very familiar scent. He quickly turned around and a smile started to trace his lips.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha stopped to take a rest at a nearby lake, and sighed deeply. The hanyou still couldn't pick up Kikyou's scent, and this started to aggravate him slightly. Inuyasha laid back into the soft grass and he looked up into the baby blue sky. His mind started to flow freely, and thoughts of Kagome would prance through his mind, as well as his heart.

_She's been there for me through everything...I don't deserve her_.

He turned to his side and felt the grass start to tickle his nose. He couldn't help but wonder, was he doing the right thing? Was it wrong to love Kagome? He shook his head at the thought.It was hard not to love Kagome...Everything about her was just so adorable, irresistible almost. He chuckled at the thought of her just smiling at him, while tripping over her own feet. Kagome was WAY too clumsy for her own good.

The miko always found a way to make him laugh, and make his heart pine for her...only her. Her jasmine and lavender scent started to toy with his nose, and he quickly sat up to make sure she wasn't around him. He sighed deeply, almost wanting her to be there with him, but he couldn't change his mind.

He loved Kikyou...Not Kagome.

Kagome dragged her feet and wonder how far Inuyasha could already be. "I just wish there was some way I could find him faster..." She started to growl with frustration and wanted to kill the hanyou as soon as she saw him. The miko quickly stopped walking as soon as she felt a demonic presence around her, and readied herself for a fight. She felt the wind start to pick up and saw a large tornado flying towards her. The miko felt like shooting herself in the face as Kouga stopped in front of her, and cockily started to smile at her. _Out of all the times for him to show up?! _

Kagome groaned with disbelief and then got an idea. Kagome jumped into the wolf demon's arms and threw her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest.

"Kouga, I've missed you so much!" Kouga just smiled brightly and hugged the young woman tight to him. "I bet you feel so worthless after that hanyou threw you away Kagome...but I'm here for you! I'll always be here!" Kagome smiled into his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I want to end everything with Inuyasha, Kouga...Can you help me find him so I can tell him I've never loved him..." The wolf demon smiled and nodded his head.

"I just seen Mutt-Face a couple of hours ago! It won't take to long to find him my sweet Kagome." Kagome's eyes started to twinkle and she kissed Kouga lightly on the cheek. "Let's hurry and find the low-life, so I can move on happily with you Kouga..." The wolf-demon's heart skipped and beat and quickly took Kagome in his arms, and sped off.

_I'm coming Inuyasha...I just hope I'll be strong enough to face you..._

**Well theres the fourth chapter finally done!!! Woo Hoo!!! Well i hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!  
-Dark Angel!**


	5. A Tear For You

**Well here is short chapter five...I was out of ideas, but I think im going to make the next chapter be the last one!  
Anyways...I hope u enjoy it anyways**

**Chapter Five  
A Tear For You..**

Kouga smiled brightly as he held Kagome's body close to his. He took a deep breath, inhaling Kagome's lavender and jasmine scent, as he tried to remember her creamy silk smooth skin. Kagome held tightly onto his neck, and couldn't help but feel Kouga was undressing her with his eyes. She felt so violated in his arms, and she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Inuyasha. Kagome scoffed and rolled her dark brown orbs.

_I shouldn't feel this way...Inuyasha has done the same thing to me with Kikyou!!! It makes me so mad to even think about her even touching him, but..._Kagome's heart started to ache as she closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill.

_ He loves her..._

This wasn't fair to the poor miko's heart. Inuyasha toyed with her that night, told her she was his and no one else's, and kissed her...How could anyone toy with someone's emotions like that. She told the hanyou how she felt about him, but her eyes grew big as she realized she didn't tell him she loved him...Kagome tightly shut her eyes again and tightened her grip around Kouga's neck. The wolf-demon quickly sensed something was wrong with the woman of his dreams, and quickly stopped to check on her. Kagome held her head down, her black messy bangs covering her hurt filled eyes.

"Kagome please look at me...I don't want you to hurt like this..." He gently placed his thumb and forefinger around her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Kagome please...I want to help you..." The miko took a deep breath and held Kouga's hand in hers.

"It just hurts when I think about Inuyasha just dumping me off like he did Kouga...Other than that I'm fine as long as I'm with you." Kouga gave her a look of concern but sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Well lets get going then!" Kagome nodded her head and hopped onto his back, and laid her head against his back.

_Inuyasha where are you?_

The hanyou started walking into a dark forest and tried to find the one he called beloved, but as Inuyasha was on his quest for Kikyou, he found himself not thinking about Kikyou but Kagome.

_My heart is aching for her touch, her smile, and her laugh...Kikyou has none of these things my heart wants..._

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, catching a little of Kikyou's scent. Inuyasha started jumping branch to tree branch, as his mind started thinking about where his true love lies. "I'm in love with Kikyou...I can't make my heart forget her, so that must means I love her more than Kagome!" He stopped at a branch and leaned against the trunk. His mind was a mess(as well as his heart)but what else could he do? Him and Kikyou belonged together...Like he said..His life belonged to her, and hers belonged to him...But what about Kagome?

He jumped down from his branch with a fierce growl, and punched a hole into the bark. "Damnit!" Inuyasha sighed deeply and felt a single tear roll of his cheek.

A single tear for his love...

Kouga could hear Kagome's softly snore, and his breath tickled his back. He smiled and quickly picked up Inuyasha's scent. "He's not too far away...Maybe a day worth of traveling." He looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Kagome, and he frowned as he remembered her crying. She was shedding tears over that stupid Inuyasha. Kouga was going to make him pay for what he done to the poor girl, and he felt Kagome stir against his back.

"Kouga lets stop here for the night..." He nodded his head and jumped high into a tree above her. He watched Kagome pull out her sleeping bag, and how she snuggled into the warmth of the travel bed. He leaned against the tree trunk and he tried to clear his mind.

_How could Inuyasha just leave her like that...He just completely abandoned her..._

He looked down at the miko and his heart lifted as he saw her smile in her sleep. He quickly frowned again as he caught Inuyasha's scent, and this made the wolf-demon start to growl. He hated the hanyou and he was going to make him pay.

_Poor Kagome...I'll seek your heart's revenge for you, after you break Inuyasha's heart first..._

**Well there it is! I know its short and im sorry that it is, but it was like 5 AM when i wrote this and im so tired but i wanted to wirte it...  
I know, I know...im stupid but thats why everyone loves me!! Wee!! Anyways I hope u liked it and please leave me some reviews!!  
I bet ur thinkin the same thing I am...Is Kouga going to rape Kagome in her sleep?? Gladly no! If he did I think Kagome would  
find someway to kick his ass!!!**

**-Dark Angel**


End file.
